


Find Me In The Dark

by K_G



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disassociation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_G/pseuds/K_G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incredibly indulgent OTP ficlet. A sort of AU of the Game Over timeline, where Hal/AR was prototyped with brobot instead of Equius and Dirk learns to love himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me In The Dark

Splinters. Shards falling away from you and shattering into even smaller pieces. You can’t find them all, your fingers scrabble in the darkness and come away red. Your vessel is breaking down, decaying. You go still as the red seeps out and form droplets that fall away into infinity. It is a relief.

You are numb and broken and alone. It is easier this way, letting the red drip out. Letting yourself dissipate. You are so tired. You are so brittle.

Just one breeze would scatter you.

You close your eyes and still see red. You cannot escape the miles.

You feel a hand close around your wrists and you sag.

Patient and unrelenting, that hand guides yours to the lost pieces. You do not want this. You beg, you scream. The hand gentles on yours but does not let go.

Bit by bit, you are rebuilt.

The cracks are still there, will always be there. But the hand stops you when you attempt to apply the veneer that would hide them.

You open your eyes and look upon a face as cracked as you. Red seeps through the fissures inflicted by your hate. You guide his hand to your eye, the thumb pressing against its surface.

The thumb pulls away, brushes across your cheek instead.

You shatter again, but in a different way. He holds you together as you cry.

Your tears heal the cracks. Not completely. They will always be there. But the fierce ache in your heart eases to a dull throb.

You put your hands on his face. On your face. You draw him close and press chapped lips against his.

His cracks heal. His fingers twine with yours. You turn and look out into the dark and know you have been remade stronger for your flaws.


End file.
